Ruegame
by SatSly
Summary: El regalo navideño de Jade se convierte en algo un poco mas... Calido. Jori. Femslash. JadexTori Rate: M for SEX
1. Feliz Navidad

**N/A:**** _Hola a Todos, este es mi tercer Jori, pero he de advertirles, el primero de categoria M (por razones obvias, Si no les agrada por favor no lean u/u), espero que si les guste. Este Fanfic lo publico celebrando que estamos todos vivos este 21, y como anticipo de regalo de Navidad.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece... Pero si lo hiciera... Uff...  
_**

* * *

Feliz Navidad

Eran fiestas de navidad en la escuela de Holywood arts y nuestros protagonistas estaban espectantes por su amigo secreto. Menos una: _Jade West_. Su regalo debía ser para la chica a la que le había dado una bienvenida hostil en la primera clase de actuación: Victoria vega. No podía entender por qué el mundo de las coincidencias la molestaba tanto con ella. Por más que quisiera alejarse de ella el destino las unía. Y ahora, ¿qué podía hacer? Lo más importante ¿qué regalo le daría?

Jade tenía un buen gusto pero nada en común con Tori... excepto la música. Un cd vendría bien pero... ¿cuál? Música pop era muy común como para regalarlo (más viniendo de su parte), Jazz quizá.

"¡No! ¡Demasiado simple! algo más...claro creo que eso serviría. Es una idea tan simple que a la boba de Vega no se le hubiera ocurrido y por otra parte, es gratis así que no habría problema" sonrió con esa malicia que aplastaba cada comentario molestoso y tomó las llaves de su carro y partió. Cuando hubo llegado a la casa de su compañera se detuvo en seco. "Con qué excusa lo hare?" Negó con la cabeza, puso todos sus dotes de actriz y fingió estar molesta dirección a la puerta. Tocó el timbre y esperó impacientemente. La recibió una Tori muy sorprendida por su visita. Su visita tenía intención de ser breve y concisa. El regalo sería una idea para el regalo de secret santa para André.

Pasaron a penas un par de minutos y Jade se fue rápido sin esperar que la otra se despidiera. Dejando una sonrisa gigante en la boca de Tori Vega y eso era suficiente, tanto, que olvidó completamente lo que venía después. Se devolvió casi por inercia, Jade detestó el sonido del timbre así que decidió llamar a la antigua; golpeó la puerta con el puño esta vez, tres golpes fuertes pero lentos.

"¿Qué pasa Jade? ¿Olvidaste algo?" Le preguntó la chica de cabello castaño sin dejar de sonreír y con su Perapad en mano. La novia de Beck se lo quitó y entró a la casa a la fuerza (aunque no con mucha resistencia)"Olvidar algo, ¿yo? No, creo que tú olvidaste algo por escribir algo a tu novi..."-miró el celular y en el fingido ataque de celos miró el mensaje. "Ya lo tengo, el regalo para "alguien", es genial! Gracias Jade" La aludida no pudo evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas por el show que estaba armando y sus las palabras se le venían en sima directo en contra ella. ¿Estuvo haciendo una mini escena de celos por ella misma?

"ahm...ok" se aclaró la garganta y tomo esas talentosas clases de actuación en práctica. Ignoró lo recién sucedido con una actitud altanera.

-Olvidaste por completo cómo hacerlo Vega

-¿qué? -sonreía perpleja sin entender-

- Uhg...-suspiró poniendo los ojos blancos- "Que,¿ cómo darás el regalo?"

-"Aah! si, bien...el profesor no evaluó a André como debería así que tenemos que hacerlo cambiar de parecer".-concluyó con una sonrisa triunfante-

-"Ya...¿y?¿ O acaso crees que cambiará de parecer con una sonrisita?"

-y...-Tori frunció el ceño como ofendida mas no molesta y agregó, demasiado concentrada en pensar una idea ingeniosa como para enojarse con la actitud de Jade – "¡tenemos que cantarla! Y tendrás que vestirte de ropa navideña o duendecita y probablemente mantener un candycane en la mano como micrófono"

-Eh?-preguntó sin entender- "¿Me incluyes? Porque es **tu** regalo." Respondió con fastidio

-"Lo sé…tienes razón…debemos…" comenzó a decir pensativa Tori

- "Ni pienses que seré un reno, tengo que ser el mejor; en este caso seré Santa Claus."

Jade se dejó caer sobre el sillón mientras Tori tomó su Perapad y comenzó a marcar a alguien

"ALO? hablas con CAT"

-"cantemos una canción de regalo para André para mañana después de clases"

"voy EN CAMINO!"

Los minutos pasaban y Jade sentada en el sillón con los pies sobre la mesita de centro ojeaba la letra de la canción mientras Tori le daba la bienvenida a Cat que entraba llena de bolsas. "te llamo cuando termine y me vienes a buscar, te estaré esperando "añadió con un risita contagiosa antes de cerrar la puerta.

"mi hermano jaja" La peliroja fue recibida y ayudada con las bolsas, parecía una niña pequeña a la que enviaron de compras y apenas podía caminar. Jade tomó la hoja y fingió leerla una vez más (aunque ya se la supiese casi de memoria) y saludó a Cat con una mueca en la mano respondiendo al sonoro "Hola JADE!" había algo que le gustaba a Jade de la anfitriona de casa que no podía ignorar, le atraía su forma de ser y a pesar de negarlo siempre, sabia para si que la joven no carecía de belleza. La novia de Beck escuchaba atentamente a las otras dos que parecían hablar de vestimentas. West bajó un poco el nivel de la hoja y miró de reojo. Ambas tomaron unas bolsas y se fueron corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Jade intento ignorar sus pensamientos. No podía estar pasando. Le gustaba una chica, y la peor de todas, no había duda, y esa relación amor-odio la volvía loca. Por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en victoria Vega, día y noche, tanto que últimamente peleaba mucho más con Beck. La chica de cabello negro y calipso no recordaba cómo fue que se enamoró de Beck, o más bien dicho; si alguna vez lo estuvo. Tori la estaba haciendo dudar de sus sentimientos, y no quería que asi fuera. Pues tenía novio, y uno que la soportaba después de todo, sus rabietas, sus comentarios. Su manera de ser.

Desde el segundo piso se escuchaban unas risas. La de la peliroja que era tan característica y la de la chica que creía odiar.

Jade se dejó reposar en el respaldo del sillón y miró el techo deseando estar ahí. Pero eso era imposible, la actual Tori jamás la conocería en su esplendor…tampoco la dejaría, entonces Jade West se volvería vulnerable y fácil de manejar. Ella jamás se había proyectado tanto, ni siquiera con Beck que cuando empezaron era el chico lindo de la escuela. Básicamente él era su acompañante, su seguidor, su amante. Pero, ¿tenía algo además de ser su fiel amigo?

"Aghh"-sacudió su cabeza intentando botar sus ideas. Era imposible que estuviese pensando en eso, en abrazarla...y...besarla..y..amarla.."AGGHH!"-gritó con fuerzas"

-"¿Todo bien jade?"- preguntó la musa de nuestra chica gótica.

-"Si, si, es que tengo tanta hambre!" se excusó rápidamente

-"¡cierto! no las he invitado a comer aun"- gritó desde el segundo piso-

-"no, déjalo, buscaré algo"-la detuvo antes de que Victoria asomara la cabeza escaleras abajo.

No quería que la viera así. West era sin duda una buena actriz, y sabía fingir lo que sentía; lo camuflaba con la rabia principalmente, cosa que funcionaba lo suficiente para esconder su preocupación, y leve atracción por la otra.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente entre ensayos y coreografías improvisadas. Hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Cat fue recogida por su hermano y Jade subió las escaleras despidiéndose a penas con un gesto. Una vez sola, Tori buscó a Jade por unos segundos hasta que finalmente subió hasta su pieza llevándose una gran sorpresa.

La invitada estaba reposando en su cama como si nada, según Tori estaba fingiendo estar dormida. Se acercó hasta ella y se tiró de golpe en el espacio de cama que quedaba vacío. Pasaron un par de minutos sin que interactuaran entre sí hasta que Tori volteó hasta Jade mirándola dormir tranquilamente. Eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana y después de un largo día clases más el ensayo ambas estaban exhaustas.

-"¿Jade?"-musitó sin intenciones de molestarla-

-"uhm…" –una especie de sonido a modo de respuesta-

-"Sé que sonara tonto pero… sé que estas cansada y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir acá esta noche?" Tori temió una respuesta pesada bajo esa circunstancia por la obviedad de la situación, Si Jade estaba recostada ya sobre el cubre cama, era una repuesta anticipada. Pero se sorprendió al no encontrarse a una ogra malhumorada por interrumpir su sueño, si no al contrario, era más bien como un angelito o bebé que enternecía a la dueña de casa.

Se quedó unos minutos simplemente admirando a su compañera dormir junto a ella, su respiración era un poco más pesada de lo normal y sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos. Una expresión tan relajada que jamás había visto, era uno de los recuerdos que jamás olvidaría.

-"No tengo muchos pijamas y hace calor, ¿vas a dormir así?"-preguntó un poco sonrojada, algo que la adormilada Jade no notó-

-"Uhhghm…"-se volteó dándole la espaldas a tori-

-Ya vengo, por favor tápate en la cama-

Tori fue hasta el baño a hacer su rutina antes de dormir. Se cepilló los dientes y el cabello, se quitó el maquillaje entre otras cosas. Cuando hubo vuelto a la habitación se encontró con la misma escena de hace un rato. Jade no se había movido casi ni un centímetro de su posición fetal anterior.

"Jade…jade por favor" la movió ligeramente, pero no pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Entonces, en contra de sus principios comenzó a desvestir a la joven de ojos verdes. Sonrojada por la el esfuerzo o por la timidez de estar aligerando de ropa a la chica que a sus ojos era la más guapa de todo Hollywood Arts. Comenzó quitándole las botas, luego la chaleca color Calipso que la cubría, Jade le ayudaba entre dormida levantándose ligeramente; memoria muscular de cada vez que Beck la desvestía para acomodarla en el remolque cada vez que ella se dormía del enojo. Luego cuando llegó a la falda titubeó un momento y le preguntó "Jade, por favor despierta" le rogó más colorada que nunca. Y como si hubiese sido un deseo concedido Jade abrió lentamente sus ojos haciendo que Tori diera un respingo hacia atrás. Casi a medio desvestir dijo:

- "¿Qué crees que haces?" -no pudo ocultar una leve sonrisa de sus labios, por alguna razón esta situación le divirtió más de lo que le molestó-

-"yo…yo estaba "

-"¿Estaba …?" La recién despertada alzó una ceja y se acomodó en la cama.

-"estaba ayudándote para dormir"

-"Vaya vaya, mi querida Tori, no es bueno abusar de una damisela dormida. Jamás lo habría pensado de ti"- agregó mirando su piel pálida y terminó de quitarse la última prenda además de su ropa interior que la cubría-

La reacción de la otra fue un poco tosca. Miró completamente en otra dirección y se sentó en la cama intentando con todas sus fuerzas no seguir con sus ojos la piel descubierta de su actual compañera de habitación. Jade agregó

-"¿y qué? ¿Quieres que te ayude ahí?" De la nada se abalanzó sobre la Vega y le quitó la chaqueta que llevaba. Hubo un pequeño forcejeo por unos segundos hasta que finalmente Tori se dejó desvestir. Una actitud completamente distinta a la de hacía un rato, la tranquila Jade contra la salvaje actual.

-"¡No puedo!" la detuvo sujetando sus muñecas las muñecas de la demandante Jade

-"¿No puedes qué? Te estoy haciendo un favor" –declaró fingiendo molestia- "No seas aguafiestas Tori, pude sentir como hace un rato me deseaste. ¿O fue mi idea que me miraste por largos minutos? Mi cara…-se acercó hasta su oído y susurró con una voz incitadoramente sensual- "Mis labios… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres que mi lengua recorra tu piel desnuda? ¿No es así?"

Al instante de mencionar esas palabras Tori dejó escapar un gemido que no pudo reprimir, lo que cultivó una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios de Jade. Ésta se sentó sobre el regazo de la otra y ya con sus manos libres comenzó a quitar suavemente la polera de Tori quien no parecía oponer resistencia.

-"Uh, mira lo que tenemos aquí"- la molestó al ver su brasier de color lila con un bordado de flores. "Eres toda una niña aún, ¿no es así, virgencita?"

-"No me molestes…"

-"Oh, entonces dices que debería detenerme?"- mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y comenzó a dar unos pequeños besos al cuello de Tori, descendiendo cada vez más, desenvolviendo espasmos en la receptora.

-"No…no"- respondió en automático-

-"Pues ruégame" –agregó alejándose-

-"No…por favor…"-Tori parecía contratareada, como si no quisiera aceptarlo pero lo que hacía Jade en verdad le gustaba, es lo que todo su cuerpo decía-

-"Con más ganas" –demandó, y de pronto, se inclinó hasta ella besándola en los labios. Un beso lento y complementado por ambas. Un beso profundo que podría haber revelado las intenciones de ambas.- "Ahora quítate el pantalón." Jade sonreía para si misma.

Tori obedeció sonrojada e inexperimentadamente, teniendo unos pequeños problemas con el botón y finalmente fue ayudada por Jade que balbuceó algo parecido a un "que tenga que hacerlo todo yo…"

Se recostaron sobre la cama y sin dejar que sus cuerpos se enfriaran; Jade posicionó sobre su compañera entrelazando sus piernas

-"Esto mi inocente amiga; es una tijera."

-"¿Es qué?!"

Jade suspiró antes de responder- esta posición se llama tijeras, es hecha por...mujeres para mujeres, uh, me sigues?

-¡Ah, claro, y tu amas las tijeras!- dijo inocentemente haciendo referencia a la obsesión de Jade por las tijeras de cortar, cuando entendió el segundo sentido (actual) de su oración agregó – y te gustan?

-"_Eso_ vamos a ver ahora"-sonrió-

Sin decir más, comenzó a besar a la otra quien entre cada beso se aferraba más fuerte a su cintura. Y acariciaba su torso semi desnudo .

Poco a poco el ritmo y la intensidad de sus besos fueron cambiando poco a poco, incrementando la lujuria que había sobre su cama. Sus cuerpos reaccionaban por sí solos y ellas no querían reprimir nada del momento. Jade comenzó a moverse sobre la pierna de Tori rosando con su pierna a la vez la intimidad de su receptora.

Tan cerca como el cuerpo les permitía, entrelazadas , Jade brindó una que otra mordida después de besar su cuello y se recostó a su lado sin dejar de mirarla y dijo:

-Y qué…¿vas a rogarme o qué? ¿O es que no quieres…esto?- Tori completamente sorprendida por el cambio brusco respondió

-"¿qué? Claro que quiero es sólo que…no sé …no sé qué hacer, me siento tonta sin poder hacerte sentir bien como tú a mi"...

-"¿Lo quieres?"

-"¡Claro que lo quiero!"

-"Entonces dílo" –le presionó- Jade..yo quiero…-le insitó-

-Jade…-completamente sonrojada su voz era tímida- "Jade yo quiero…estar contigo…"-dijo finalmente-

-"Eso es suficiente, y no te preocupes por nada, recuerda que yo soy tu Secret Santa…este es mi verdadero regalo "–sonrió dulcemente, pensando para si que con esto no tendría que revelar ninguna motivación extra-

Una vez autorizada, besó a Tori como no lo había hecho antes, ahora parecía más cómoda recostada a su lado. Le mordió juguetonamente el labio inferior y se dejó llevar por su cuerpo. Su mano se desliza hacia el vientre dibujando círculos haciendo que la otra enloquezca poco a poco según la proximidad a sus puntos sensibles.

La provocación de Jade era asertiva, que si bien era la primera vez que tenía este tipo de relación con una mujer; ella conocía tan bien su cuerpo, que intuía que le estaba permitido hacer. Era casi un experimento en la piel de Tori quien parecía disfrutarlo.

Jade besó su cuello, sus hombros, y para cuando llegó al vientre pasando por alto sus pechos, Tori hizo un sonido como si estuviera reclamando atención.

-"¿todo en orden, Vega? ¿O acaso lo estoy haciendo mal?"

-"No, no para nada…"

-"¿Entonces? Dime qué quieres"

Y sin decir nada, Tori se quitó el brasier desviando la mirada, pero ahí estaba Jade, sonriendo ampliamente conociendo la psicología física y sexual de Tori. Psicología inversa, y la presión psicológica funcionaba con ella, pronto lo pondría en práctica. Pero no ahora, ahora sólo se dejaba llevar.

Formó un camino de besos hasta sus pechos y cuando llegó ahí se detuvo en seco.

-"Vega, creo que quieres ver esto"

Sus ojos se encontraron en la remota iluminación de la alcoba, su piel era tan clara que se veía nítidamente. Entonces lamió el pezón haciendo que la otra soltara un gemido, no quitaron la mirada si no hasta unos segundos después cuando Jade hizo presión en la entrepiernas de Tori, obligándola a cerrar los ojos por inercia.

No era dolor lo que sentía, era un ardor que la le pedía más, y ella exigía más, su cuerpo lo hacía. Se sentía bien…muy bien

Jade hizo a un lado su ropa interior y palpó la humedad de su excitación. Lo cálido que estaba ahí y sonrió diciendo:

-"Vaya vaya, nuestra princesita se tenía esto muy guardado, dime, ¿acaso habías soñado con este momento?"

-No no…-en momentos como ese, Tori no era muy buena para expresarse. Como primeriza disfrutaba todo y a la vez, intentaba aprender cada movimiento que era usado en ella. Se militaba a sentir, a disfrutar-

-¡No me mientas!-dijo lamiendo circularmente su pezón y acariciando a lo largo de su entrepiernas, sintiendo un pequeño pálpito en la intimidad de Vega. Le gustaba provocar a su joven compañera y no había duda de eso, pero de buena forma lo ocultaba.

De golpe se deshizo de su ropa interior rompiéndola un poco, pero no le importó, ni a su propietaria Tori pareció importarle.

-"Dime Vega, ¿qué se siente que tu primera vez sea una mujer? Deberías agradecerme…"-Molestó-

-"Se siente… muy bien…"-habló con una voz que era más parecida a un gemido que nada-

-"¿uh sí? ¿Te gusta?"

-"Sí...me encanta…"-dijo entre gemidos-

-"¿Cuánto…?"- comenzó a acariciar su clítoris de manera circular cada vez con más fuerzas, sus labios se apoderaron de los pechos de Tori sin dejarla respirar. La intensidad incrementaba, hablar entre el sexo era una droga para Jade, la incitaba más y más, como si fuera una manera aprobatoria a todo lo que ella hacía.

-"Mucho…me gusta mucho…"

Y sin querer, Tori lo comprendió, entendió que no estaba mal hablar entre toques, que cada vez que gemía, incitaba a su emisora a tocarla con más ganas. Y de vez en cuando, unos gemidos escapaban de la boca de Jade también, aunque Tori no hiciera más que rasguñar su espalda, o apretarla de vez en cuando, sin necesidad de tocarla en los lugares que ella era tocada. Y cada gemido de Jade la excitaba más y viceversa. Era un circulo vicioso, un círculo que poco a poco parecía acercarse a su final.

Tori se sentía en las nubes, con un placer que jamás había experimentado. Uno que la hacía querer gritar pero no podía, tenía que reprimirse lo máximo posible para no despertar a todos en su casa.

Quería más y más, su cuerpo se movía por sí sólo. Y para callar sus pensamientos y reprimir los gemidos llamó a Jade con la mirada, quien pareció entender a esos ojos suplicantes que rogaban por besar sus labios.

Se besaron apasionadamente y poco a poco Tori parecía más inquieta que nunca, y su acompañante cambió la velocidad de su movimiento, lo disminuyó a propósito haciendo que Tori suplicara por más.

-"Por favor, no te detengas...Jade…por favor…" Dijo entre gemidos y la otra le obedeció casi inmediatamente. Entró a su intimidad pura con un dedo sin dejar de acariciar su clítoris. Introduciendo a tori al nirvana.

Motivada por su nombre pronunciado entre gemidos Jade podía sentir cómo Tori se estrechó con ella dentro, y eso la llevó a entrar y salir de ella a su antojo, tan profundo como ella quería y podía llegar.

Tori se aferró a su espalda enterrando sus uñas en ella como indicándole inconscientemente que el final es acercaba. Al sentir esta señal Jade incrementó el ritmo y comenzó a acariciar su punto G entre la entrada y el clítoris sin piedad y a la vez sin dejar de jugar dentro de ella.

Entré un mar de gemidos y dolor en su espalda, Jade sintió que su mano era presionada hacia dentro. De pronto tori pareció llegar a un Climax que la otra ansiadamente esperaba, gozaron cada segundo de ese orgasmo; tanto la receptora como la emisora.

Una vez más relajada Jade se recostó por completo a su lado sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo, la posición, el esfuerzo y las marcas de Tori en ella. Al lado de una satisfecha joven que jadeaba intentando regular su respiración.

-"Disfrútalo Tori, es mi regalo de navidad, soy tu secret santa"-al no recibir una respuesta más que una sonrisa amplia agregó-" Ah, y no se te ocurra decirle a alguien de esto, a NADIE dije...nadie debe saberlo"- dijo volviendo a ser la cruda y amargada chica gótica, no podía simplemente salirse de su personaje.

-"Pero aún no termina… ¿no?"- agregó con el poco entusiasmo de energía que le quedaba-

-"No, claro que no. Buenas noches"- besó o más bien dicho, topó sus labios contra los de la exhausta Tori-

-"Pero…no puede terminar así…"

-"Shh…silencio princesita, dije que lo disfrutes" –le da una sonrisa piadosa y le ofrece su hombro para descansar y fue gratamente aceptado. Tori la abrazó de lado y Jade descansando boca arriba se dispuso a dormir-

-"Buenas noches Tori, creo que deberías abrigarte un poco, no queremos que pilles un resfriado, tenemos que retomar lo de hoy el día de mañana" –le miró de reojo y sonrió de lado- "Lo del regalo de André…"

* * *

N/A: Muchas Gracias por leer! Diganme que les parecio x.x, esta pensado como one shot, pero si les gusta quizas pueda continuarlo, depende de ustedes.

Merry Christmas!


	2. Inevitable

**N/A: **** Hola a Todos! Primero, quisiera agradecerles por la buena respuesta que tuvo este fanfic, lo que me hizo decidirme por darle una continuacion n.n Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, sino, quizas no lo podrian pasar en Nick por razones obvias xD  
**

* * *

**2. Inevitable**

JADE POV

Fue un éxito todo esto, claro que lo sería si fue mi idea. No esperaba menos de mí, aunque me sorprendió el nivel de profesionalismo de Vega. Durmió unas tres o cuatro horas y creo que nadie lo notó. Supongo que el maquillaje sirve para cubrir sus ojeras al igual que las mías, pero una noche de buen sexo me rejuvenece más de lo que me desgasta. Bueno anoche fue… divertido. Creo que era lo que necesitaba para olvidar esa mínima atracción por Vega, ya la tuve y ahora puedo seguir adelante tranquila… la tuve… Sonrío al recordar esa expresión en su cara…y esa música de fondo que cantaba con sus gemidos. Oh, fue delicioso estar dentro de ella. Estaba tan tibio ahí…tan suave. Miro mi mano que luce más tersa que nunca, como si su néctar hubiera sido una crema humectante. Sonrió y levanto la mirada hasta ella que aún abraza a Andre. Se ve linda vestida así, con esa faldita tan corta…podría ir y… ugh…de sólo imaginar qué sería capaz de hacerle enfrente de todos me…emociono por decirlo de una manera sutil.

Ahora que lo pienso, tiene un hermoso trasero. Ya pasó un rato desde que cantamos así que los pasillos están mucho más despoblados que hace un rato en nuestra presentación. Es hora de almuerzo y todos están en el patio menos este grupo de ñoños. Está ese estúpido con su aún más estúpida marioneta, Cat que parece con más energías que nunca –supongo que por el regalo que le dio Robbie, esa máquina de algodón de azúcar con el hombre incluido- También está Andre que sonríe ampliamente, creo que hasta veo unas lágrimas en sus ojos, oh hombre, te digo que este chico es muy sensible.

Me acerco hasta ellos y los escucho sin poner mucha atención, me estoy divirtiendo observando a Vega ponerse nerviosa con mi presencia y eso es todo. André me abraza, supongo que Tori le contó que todo esto fue mi idea. Está bien, algo de crédito no está mal. Es hora del almuerzo y ya que logramos que Andre tuviera su tan necesitada 'A' creo que es hora de salir. ¿Quitarme el traje? Lo había olvidado "Hey Tori, sería bueno que nos cambiáramos el traje antes de que termine la hora de almuerzo, ¿no crees?" Dije sonriéndole de lado pensando si tal vez entendió mi indirecta, y por el rubor en sus mejillas asumo que así fue. "S-sí, vamos Cat?" Uhhh…que golpe tan bajo, parece que nuestra anfitriona no quiere a estar a solas conmigo...

Cat sonrió y negó amablemente, sí, muy bien es mi cómplice inconscientemente. "Vamos rojita, mejor compremos el almuerzo antes de que no quede nada" agregó el mejor amigo de Vega, y ella me sostiene la mirada tímidamente y sonríe algo incómoda.

Siento unos brazos que me rodean desde la espalda, miro hacia mi vientre y reconozco esas manos. Son las de Beck, ugh…odio que me interrumpa. Me besa la mejilla y me atrae hasta él. "Jade, es hora de comer" suspiré como si no supiera qué hora es."¿Unos tacos?" pregunta, y yo sonrío ampliamente, no porque me emocione estar con él en estos momentos, sino porque él mismo solucionó esto "Está bien, voy a cambiarme y voy en un minuto" Me fui en dirección al baño. Ellos se fueron de inmediato y Tori me siguió casi corriendo.

"Jade, tenemos que hablar" La ignoro por completo hasta que entramos y me aseguro que no haya nadie más que nosotras. "¿De qué quieres hablar?" Continué la conversación después de recorrer todo el lugar y aproximarme hasta ella que está apoyada en la puerta de entrada, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie más entrara. Está provocándome, sonrío.

"Es…sobre anoche… lamento lo de anoche…" Yo simplemente la escucho y miro sus labios aproximándome aún más a ella, lo que claramente la entorpece "Y-yo…estaba un poco…" intenta hablar pero se calla de inmediato, o empieza a balbucear, la verdad es que ya no la escucho más "Oh si, sé perfectamente como estabas anoche" Le digo y ella se defiende de inmediato "Lo siento, lo lamento" Me acerco hasta su ido y digo "¿Lo lamentas? ¿Lamentas haber llegado conmigo dentro? No me parece que lo lamentabas mientras te dejabas… Mm…de sólo recordarte así de mojada me…uh…" no miento, es cierto, puedo sentir como me alboroto por dentro. Más ahora que ella parece tan avergonzada, tan vulnerable. Sin alejarme, comienzo a recorrer mi mano por dentro de su muslo hacia arriba acercándome lentamente a su entrepierna. Y ella se deja nuevamente, claro que lo hará, soy buena provocando y me siento genial al saber que soy capaz de encender ambos sexos. Estoy segura de que si Tori fuera un hombre estaría tan dura como una roca, subo y bajo sin necesidad de tocarla ni besarla, es sólo un roce y ella reacciona bien.

Deja reposar su cabeza hacia atrás sobre la puerta, oh no… jamás debes hacer eso en mi presencia. Mis labios se posicionan en su cuello libre y comienzo a besarlo, ella se aferra a mi cintura ordenándome que me acerque y lo hago pero no del todo. Me las arreglo para que mi mano se mantenga lejos de su entrepierna. Tampoco puedo besarla en los labios ahora, no traje mi maquillaje y puede correrse, no queremos levantar sospecha o ¿sí?

Pero ella me exige besos, está bien, anoche tuvo todo y ahora no puede contenerse y quiere más. No la culpo, debí ser su mejor opción como primera vez. Lo único que puedo hacer es sacar mi lengua y dejar que ella haga lo que quiera con ella. Tori comienza a lamerla…se siente tan bien, oh mierda…

No puedo detenerme, la empujo contra la puerta, el sonido que hace me encanta. Meto mi mano a su ropa interior y palpo su excitación, está mojada…tanto como anoche. Como desearía que estuviera desnuda ahora…sus pantaletas me aprietan la mano y es muy incómodo, pero pareciera como si a ella le diera igual, está muy ocupada reclamando mi lengua suya…es… buena…UGH! A la mierda

Bajo su ropa interior hasta las rodillas y yo bajo con ellas. Ella intenta atraerme de vuelta pero la ignoro, acá estará más divertido que allá arriba. Sonrío sosteniéndole la mirada mientras me aproximo más a ella. Subo la diminuta faldita que lleva y veo completamente lo que anoche no pude ver. Es justo como lo imaginé, tan delicada y suave como es ella "abre" le ordeno y opone un poco de resistencia, sus piernas están temblando… Es cierto, es una primeriza aún… quizás estoy siendo muy ruda con ella. Que a Beck le guste que le ordenen las cosas no quiere decir que a Tori también le gustará. Comienzo a besar sus muslos intentando ser un poco más amable, mis manos suben hasta sus pechos y ella se aferra a mis brazos. Sí, le gusta, comienza a moverse completa, parece que sus pequeños pechos son muy sensibles. Aprovecho la distracción y comienzo a besar debajo de su ombligo bajando poco a poco haciendo que abra las piernas sin que se lo pida.

Uh, la niña sólo necesitaba un poco de sutileza. Está bien, tengo que admitir que a mí tampoco me gusta que me hagan esto. No sé si me molesta o es sólo que Beck no sabe hacerlo... ugh…Pero por alguna razón, siento unas ganas imperiosas de lamerla… Podría significar lo más humillante del mundo en otra situación, pero en este momento es su aroma quien me llama. Quiero probarla, sólo eso… y no puedo retenerme…me desconozco.

Me arrodillo en el piso y puedo sentirme un poco mojada, siento como si algo en mí quisiera salir , como si quisiera apegar mi pelvis a la de ella… supongo que los chicos deben sentir eso. Relamo mis labios y miro hacia arriba otra vez, ahí están sus ojos entrecerrados. Es toda una pervertida al igual que anoche cuando me miró mientras lamía su pecho. Las calladas e inocentes son las peores. Sonrío y ella sonríe de vuelta tímidamente.

No espero más y voy hasta el lugar más visible de su sexo, ahí está mi conocido juguete nuevo. Lo toco con la lengua y Tori parece desplomarse sobre mí. Sé que el clítoris es el lugar más sensible de una mujer…o al menos el más necesario si quieres llegar a un orgasmo. No soy una experta ni nada, sólo hago lo que mi cuerpo dice, lo que a mí me gustaría que hicieran. Abre un poco más sus piernas y llevo mi lengua hasta el lugar más escondido de su ser. Su entrada está tan suave, está tan húmedo aquí que no puedo evitar desear probarla con más ganas.

Vuelvo una mano hasta acá y me ayudo con ella. Uso mi pulgar para seguir jugando en su punto mientras paso mi lengua entre sus labios, Mierda…sus gemidos son tan incitadores…No puedo soportarlo, quiero que me toque…pero no puedo desenfocarme, soy yo quien da placer aquí. Dudo que ella pueda hacer mucho en mí, soy muy difícil de complacer…demasiado estricta, es por eso que hago las cosas yo. Con Beck no es tan difícil, lo provoco y luego lo monto, no hay otra manera en la que me haga llegar. Tengo que tener el control, si no, no puedo tener un orgasmo, a menos que sea yo quien esté jugueteando. Aprieto mis piernas para retenerme. No soy un animal salvaje para no poder contenerme…pero ahora no puedo pensar muy bien.

Siento una mano sobre mi cabeza, miro hacia arriba y parece que Tori notó mi falta de…autocontrol. Parece como si me ofreciese algo con la mirada ¿Quiere satisfacerme? "**No" **dije sin pensarlo y comencé a lamer a lo largo, muy profundo, pero no tan fuerte. Sé lo sensible que puede ser esta zona y luego duele….

¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Negarme a hacerla sentir dolor? Es como si su cuerpo fuera dueño de mi mente, lo único que puedo hacer es complacerla y nada más. Pero no me molesta, quiero esto, quiero hacerlo así y ahora. Soy yo quien lo está haciendo, así que da igual ella sólo está para disfrutarlo.

Eso es Tori, aférrate a mi cabeza, ordéname que hacer. Me empuja contra su sexo y yo obedezco sin quejas. Quiero hacerla llegar, quiero hacerla llegar muy bien. Cierro los ojos y simplemente dejo de detenerme, de pensar. Mi lengua es una con ella, me está empezando a cansar. Ya quiero que termine, es insaciable o ¿qué? Introduzco mi mano a su brasier y pellizco su pezón, está durísimo. Eso quiere decir que le gusta, eso, y mi cara empapada…sonrío.

Tomo aire profundo y me decido a que esto termine aquí o alguien puede entrar. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero es probable que alguien quiera ocupar el retrete o algo, no hay espacio para equivocaciones. Si fuera yo, no me gustaría quedar a medias. Me empeño en hacerla sentir bien, mi lengua se resfala en su piel rosada, está tan mojado acá que tendrá que ocupar todo el papel higiénico de acá. ¿Su sabor? Es bastante neutro, pero es suave al igual que el olor. Delicioso, creo que podría hacer esto por horas…claro, en una posición un poco más cómoda…Recorro libre en ella, y me lo permite, tal vez sí hago esto…

Cambio de posición con mi mano, ahora es mi lengua quien está en su clítoris y mi mano entra en ella. Oh…esto es mucho más cómodo. Puedo descansar un poco y parece que a ella le gusta más. Es una posición incómoda pero al menos mi lengua no duele tanto, temo que me la desgarrara o algo. No puedo mover mi mano libremente en ella, me siento rara así, juego con mi lengua en ella haciendo círculos, por alguna razón me gustan los círculos y parece que a ella también. Miro hacia arriba y la veo poner unas caras de entre placer y dolor. Profundizo un poco mi lengua en ella y Tori tira mi cabello. No sé si será inconscientemente pero lo hace…y esa es una señal para mí, de no detenerme.

Y no lo hago, sigo casi sin respirar, cada vez que quiero tomar una bocanada de aire me tira el pelo haciendo que vuelta a mi trabajo. Está bien, está cerca…puedo sentirlo. Tomo una última gota de aire y sigo jugando en ella, esta vez más rápido y puedo sentir como se estrecha por dentro, parece como si mis dedos no pudieran salir jamás de ahí. Entonces los muevo y Vega suelta un gemido. Ok, esa es mi señal final. No debo parar, un poco más fuerte y un poco más profundo. Más fuerte…más rápido…intento enfocarme en hacerla acabar…pero ya me queda poco aire. El esfuerzo requiere más oxigeno y no me queda mucho en los pulmones. Más fuerte… sólo un poco más…Mi mano duele…un poco más Jade... sólo un poco más… no eres una perdedora mediocre…sólo un poco más…

Tori pone una mano en su boca para no gritar, mi mandíbula duele…no puedo respirar….sólo un poco más por la mierda! La sangre me sube al cuello, o algo así, puedo sentir mi latido a un costado, siento que me voy a desmayar…

"_Oh…Jade…"_

Sí Jade, tu señorita está en la mitad del climax, no puedes dejarla así…ya casi… sólo un poco más. No sé que me vino, pero de pronto fue como si regenerara toda mi energía, quizás me motivó ver a Vega así, acaricié su pecho que ya no parece tan firme como hace un rato. Supongo que su concentración física está acá abajo. Llevo esa mano sobrante a mi entrepiernas, no hice más que presionarme. Lo necesitaba, y me siento tan estúpida al admitir que necesitaba algo ahí…estoy muy excitada al tocarla, y no lo entiendo. Jamás me había pasado esto. Es ridículo pienso y me enojo conmigo misma, me detengo inconscientemente. Pero ahí está ella, mirándome con esos ojos…suplicándome…es estúpido, ¿cómo puedo caer en su juego? Mierda, pero me gusta hacerlo…me gusta tocarla…me gusta sentir que le gusta... me gusta su olor, su sabor…mierda, mierda, mierda. Más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo. ahí está su gemido tan exquisito. Puedo sentir mi mano empapada…

Acabó por mi…me sorprendo presionando fuerte mi propio sexo. Ella está tiritando, sus piernas parecen débiles. Quito gentilmente mi mano de ella, yo también me siento débil, pero llena de energías a la vez. No sabría explicarlo, es como si el sólo estar con ella me hiciera querer seguir en esto… me pongo de pie y ella besa mis labios, al carajo, mi labial se fue hace mucho ya. Así que lo correspondo y sonrío al final, "Te acabas de probar a ti misma" digo alejándome hasta el lavamanos y ella queda en shock. No hay por qué sentirse avergonzada; después de todo quien debería sentirse así soy yo, yo fui quien estuvo ahí por casi media hora-o eso creo no hay manera de ver la hora- Como sea... ahora mismo no me molesta.

Quiero evitar mirarme al espejo pero no puedo, me veo como un verdadero desastre. Estoy muy pálida será mejor que me lave la cara…pero antes…

Miro mi mano, uy mis dedos están arrugados. Sé que tengo gustos '_raros_' a los ojos de los demás y ahora mismo me encantan mis dedos, se ven con esa materia que a ratos es blanca y en otras es trasparente. Abro mis dedos y ahí está, es como si fuera una membrana o algo así, no puedo evitar sonreir, veo por reflejo la cara de espanto de Tori. Con la mano que tengo libre presiono la llave del lavamanos y hago que el agua caiga. Ella me mira y sus mejillas se sonrojan. Llevo la mano llena de ella y me la llevo frente a la cara, es graciosa la expresión de espanto que tiene, estoy segura que sabe que haré. Lamo mis dedos a lo largo partiendo por el de al medio. Siguiendo por el resto y no recuerdo por qué justo hoy no llevo anillos, si no, hubiera sido un poco doloroso para ella. Sonrío mientras termino de limpiar mi mano con mi boca. Ella está en shock, no veo que respire y no deja de divertirme. _Claro_ como si el estar en su entrepiernas todo ese rato no la hubiera probado en lo absoluto. "Mmhm…Like it" digo haciendo que abra la boca como si quisiera reclamar, pero no puede. De pronto algo la empuja hacia delante, alguien quería entrar con muchas ancias.

"Tori! Jade! ¿Están ahí?" Esa voz la conozco…es Cat, ¡Mierda!

Tori entra en pánico y no quita sus ojos de mí. "sube tus pantaletas" modulo pero no hablo, estoy segura que podría oírnos, por suerte ella entendió y me obedeció.

"¿Chicas?" Cat pregunta sonando muy preocupada "¿está todo en orden? Estamos esperándolas hace casi 30 minutos" ¡Oh, tenía razón, fue media hora!

Tori se hizo a un lado y la pelirroja finalmente entró quedándose congelada al mirarnos. Ella se ve en aprietos…

"Jade…" dice mientras me mira y la pelirroja la imita

Lo único que pude hacer fue dejar caer mi cabeza al lavabo. Mierda aún estoy llena de ella…Ok, ok, me gusta improvisar soy buena en eso.

"Lo siento…de pronto no me siento muy bien…"dije con una voz débil. Claro, si finjo estar enferma del estómago, justifica por qué estoy hecha un desastre. Diablos Jade, eres buena. Puedo oir debajo de mi cabello que Tori suspiró aliviada, pero no puede bajar la guardia.

Presiono nuevamente la llave y enjuago mi rostro y mis manos, el agua está helada y mi piel quema. Hará falta algo más para poder tranquilizarme del todo…

Después de todo ese show vuelvo a mirarlas y Tori corre hasta mí con papel para secarme. No puedo salir del papel. Cat nos mira y pregunta si puedo caminar. No sé por qué no podría, ah claro, mis rodillas están rojas…

Nos vamos del baño hasta la mesa que siempre usamos. Sigo viéndome como un desastre, eso es lo que quiero. Beck se pone de pie a penas me ve y corre hasta mi. Es tan tierno a veces… Tori se aleja de mi y pone una cara triste no sé por qué. Él me lleva hasta la mesa y me pregunta como estoy "Me siento muy mal…" dije convenciendo a todo el mundo de que lo estaba, creo que hasta Tori parecía preocupada o sorprendida.

Mi novio acarició mis manos pero yo quité una…sólo para prevenir. Acaricia mi cabello y lo pone en orden, es tan dulce. Intento mirar a Vega pero parece que me ignora a propósito…me pregunto qué pasará por su cabeza. Como sea, es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez. Pero no necesito decirlo, en dos tiempos él toma mi bolso y el suyo "Nos vemos mañana chicos" eso es lo bueno de que me conozca tan bien. "Lleva los tacos contigo Beck, sé que tienes hambre…no quiero que mueras luego…" no, la verdad es que quien muere de hambre soy yo. Quizás si unto un poco de Tori a los nachos que compró… diablos, se supone que no salga de personaje pero estoy sonriendo.

"Gracias por todo Jade, estuviste genial" Dice André y lo miro preocupada, le sonrío dulcemente. Mierda, ¿por qué le sonrío? Aunque estuviera a punto de morir no sonreiría a todos…creo que Tori tiene la culpa de hacerme sonreír. Supongo que es mi regalo de navidad para este grupo, sonreir dulcemente y punto final.

Estamos dispuestos a marcharnos cuando llega Sinjin corriendo hablando de no sé que, lo único que sé es que aproveché el momento para dar un pelliscón a ese trasero que sólo llama mi nombre. Tori da un respingo y todos la miran

"Oh André compraste ensaladas con papas fritas…gracias" Dice con entusiasmo intentando disimular pero yo veo sus mejillas encendidas.

Antes de irnos por completo la miro y ella me sonríe, pero no está feliz del todo…algo le pasa…como sea, no es como si me importase realmente. Me voy.

* * *

N/A: Que les parecio? Que le pasara a Tori? Que opinan de Jade... aun no se bien que ocurrira despues, pero bueno, mientras mas comenten mejores ideas tendre :3 y actualizare mas rapido

Felices fiestas, que tengan un muy feliz 2013


	3. 180 Grados

**Hola mis queridos lectores, primero que todo gracias por la bienvenida a mi fic. Estaba un poco temeroza por como se tomarían este fic. Y bueno...sé que a todos nos gusta leer M de vez en cuando y quise hacer este. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene escenas de BADE , así que si aman solamente el JORI no les gustará mucho...talvez...pero hay cosas que son completamente necesarias-a mi vision- Pero les prometo que no volveré a hacerlo después de esto. Si lo leen sabrán que es, si no...pos esperen la siguiente actualización que viene interesante.**

**DISCLAIMER: Victorious no me pertenece  
**

* * *

**180**** Grados**

(JADE'S POV)

Que molesto es seguir en personaje cuando ya no tengo que…mi cuerpo sigue alborotado y no puedo detenerlo. No sé qué pasa conmigo, no sabría explicar nada ahora mismo; es como si mi mente estuviera limitada a una cosa, y lo que hay entre mis piernas no tiene un cerebro precisamente.

"¿Todo en orden amor?" me mira de reojo, desde el asiento del piloto. Había olvidado por completo que estaba con él.

"Sí…creo que necesitaba algo de aire fresco" Digo mirándome en el espejo lateral, mis mejillas están encendidas, no es lo único que lo está.

"¿Vamos a tu casa?" No es una buena idea, no hay tanta privacidad ahí. Niego con la cabeza. Necesito cambiarme, en casa de Beck tengo algo de ropa. Puedo sentir la brisa en mi rostro, y es como si todo oliera como Vega…me pregunto si alguien más puede notarlo.

Beck no deja de mirarme intermitentemente, parece muy preocupado. "Jade…" frunce el ceño pero no parece enojado. "¿Estás mareada? Me preocupa porque… ya sabes…" Giro los ojos, no estoy embarazada, jamás me perdonaría estarlo, soy sólo una chica y no quiero arruinar mi vida tan pronto. No sé si me veo en años más con él…no me malentiendan, si lo quiero, y no puedo pensar cómo sería mi vida sin él…es sólo que no me veo como una vieja arrugada junto a él con la misma cabellera pero plateada.

"Debe ser fatiga nada más. No he comido bien y anoche con Vega…no dormimos bien, por el ensayo, ya sabes" Intento con todas mis fuerzas aguantar las ganas de reír. "Quizás… deberíamos a tu remolque y…dormir un rato" No suena mal…Beck no ha dormido bien, de hecho me molesta un poco que esté tan adormilado pese a los litros de café extra fuerte que le he comprado. Aunque después de un ataque enérgico ahora parece estar más estable. Pero es obvio que no quiero dormir.

Finalmente llegamos. Me bajo antes de que sea capaz de aparcarlo. Al entrar caminando por el jardín me encuentro con la madre de Beck y la saludo sin mucho entusiasmo, sin salir del personaje claro. Ella me mira preocupada y yo entro al remolque luciendo como un desastre. Parece curiosa por la ropa que visto, y yo no tengo muchas intenciones de hablarle; por suerte escucho una voz que se acerca poco a poco "Tuvo una presentación Ma, no se siente muy bien, voy a prepararle un agua de hierbas o algo" que bien, me excusó ahora a la mierda, yo quiero estar en esa cama. Subo y suelto mi bolso a medio camino, lo único que me interesa es recostarme…mis piernas me matan. Me dejo caer boca abajo en la cama. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé así, no estoy exhausta….es sólo que…no sé, tampoco sabría explicarlo. Me pregunto qué le pasaba a Tori…

Mierda, parece que si moriré, no puedo simplemente estar preguntándome cómo estará Tori ahora mismo. Debo estar enferma.

Al rato entra Beck al remolque y oigo que recoge las cosas del piso y las deja sobre el sofá. Se sienta a mi lado acariciándome la espalda. Él sabe lo que eso produce, mi espalda es _muy_ sensible. Aunque parece que sus intenciones son para relajarme, no lo hace, al contrario…me hace pensar en lo que pasó hace un rato en el baño de chicas. Ugh Vega es tan hermosa… su piel….me dan unas ganas de morderla…

"Jade, pregunté si necesitas algo" me dice llegando hasta mi oído, besa mi mejilla cubierta por mi cabello. Parece que ha estado hablando por un rato. "Ugh…" Me gusta actuar, creo que en muchas situaciones de mi vida he actuado, es un talento innato. Actúo pareciendo molesta, actúo gentilmente, actúo para manipular cuando lo necesito, y no me molesta. Hay veces donde me sorprendo actuando… y llego a un punto donde no sé cómo debería sentirme al respecto.

Me arrodillo en la cama dándome energias mentalmente, y lo miro fijamente, si, está tan preocupado como suena su voz. Bien, me gusta eso. "Digame niño, ¿se ha portado bien este año?" Rápidamente me siento en su regazo y él me mira sorprendido. Soy Santa Claus, es lo que mi ropa dice…pero estoy segura que sería algo bizarro que él se siente en mí, es delgado y…sí, muy delgado no en el buen sentido, pero pesa más de lo que una podría imaginarse. No puedo simplemente apaciguar mis instintos. Quiero algo y no quiero sutilezas

Él entiende mi juego y lo sigue "No sé…quizás…"me lleva el cabello hasta mis hombros dejándolo desnudo. "Déjeme preguntarle nuevamente, ¿cree que merece un regalo de navidad o un castigo?"

"Podría preguntarle a mi novia _señor _Santa, ella le dirá cómo me he comportado este tiempo" me dice, Beck…que poco creativo. Suspiro y comienzo a hablar conmigo misma en voz alta "Mm, no mucho, pero aún estamos a unos días de navidad, puedes hacer méritos para recibir un regalo de navidad...un _rico_ regalo de navidad" Él comienza a besar mi cuello bruscamente, no sé en qué momento dejé de querer castigarlo, me gusta cuando suplica, me niego y termina tomándome a la fuerza…pero ahora quiero algo distinto. Quiero ser querida, sentirme amada…

Acaricia el costado de mi abdomen y baja rápidamente llegando a mi espalda baja "¿así?" ugh, **no** me muero por gritarle que así no, más sutil, más lento…sea como sea, la ropa me estorba. Me pongo de pie y volteo dándole la espalda, comienzo a desnudarme; como dije, no quiero sutilezas. A lo que escucho su cinturón y la bragueta de su pantalón. Miro sobre mi espalda y ahí está el, acomodándose en la cama sin dejar de mirarme. Sé que ama mi cuerpo, se emociona al sólo verlo. Eso me hace sentir deseada. Cosas de chicos supongo.

Dejo caer el diminuto vestido al suelo y puedo ver que Beck muerde su labio inferior, lleva su cabello atrás con una mano y me inspecciona con la mirada. De pronto me mira con una cara de duda ¿por qué?, oh mierda, olvidé que anoche Tori hizo de mi espalda lo que quiso, y ha estado doliéndome todo el día, imagino que debe estar arañada.

Volteo rápidamente temiendo que lo haya notado. La puerta está cerrada y sólo estamos iluminados por la luz que nos da la única ventana que hay, esa antibalas. Giro sensualmente hasta él y me acerco. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y me siento sobre sus piernas como hace un rato, como era de imaginarse, sus pantalones aparecieron sobre el sillón. Tengo que admitir que tiene un talento en quitar la ropa, puede que no sea el mejor cantando, ni tocando instrumentos…bailando…u actuando, pero cuando se trata de quitar la ropa no hay nadie como él.

Se aferra a mi cintura y comienza a besarme. Me acaricia, sí, él sabe cómo encenderme. Mi espalda es muy sensible…digo, no es que mi cuerpo no lo sea. Sí es sensible, más en algunos días pero…mi espalda es el punto por el que debes partir si quieres hacer las cosas bien.

Sus besos…son ricos, es una combinación de labios y lengua que hace de Beck el mejor besador masculino del mundo. No es que yo haya probado a _todo_ _el mundo_ pero sé de lo que hablo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… Tori vendría en segundo lugar femenino… después de mí por supuesto. Pero qué mierda, ¿¡por qué pienso en ella ahora!?

"Pareces un poco distraída" Dice entre besos y yo lo miro; si él lo notó quiere decir que si debo estar distraída. De vuelta al trabajo. Ladeo mi cabeza y el besa mi cuello. Araño su espalda alta y jugueteo con su cabello. Me gusta, es tan suave…casi como el de Tori… ¡_mierda!_ Ella no quiere salir de mi cabeza. Pensé que era yo quien mandaba el juego, pero ella decidió quedarse en mi mente, ella es quien me manipula ahora. No, no, que idiotez; eso es imposible.

Beso a Beck con todas mis ganas, lo tomo por la mandíbula, me apodero de su lengua, lo alejo y luego lo acerco de nuevo sólo para morder sus labios, él sonríe al final. Sí mi amigo…yo sé que te gusta, puedo sentir acá abajo te gusta… sonrío y lo beso tiernamente en los labios antes de empujarlo de golpe a la cama.

Él comienza a acariciar mis hombros y de pronto siento que mi brasier ya no aprieta tanto. Me ayuda a quitarlo completamente y me besa en el lugar liberado. Mis amigas reaccionan son su lengua; él sabe que me gusta. Disfruto cada segundo mientras lame mis pechos, me encanta mirar y yo sé que a él le gusta también. Se siente rico…puedo sentir con más fuerzas un palpitar en mi entrepiernas como si no pudiera esperar a que entrara, pero no, es muy pronto, no quiero que esto termine. Lo beso esta vez y él se deja, sabe que me gusta cuidar de él. Beso sus labios y bajo lentamente. Mis labios se apoderan su mentón, su cuello. Juego con su clavícula tan marcada, mientras mis dedos se deslizan lentamente a su virilidad. Muerdo su clavícula tan fuerte como puedo y él se retuerce pero no puede quejarse; yo mando. Está luchando por no llorar o algo así. "lo siento cariño, ¿es mucho para usted?" pregunto burlándome, fue solo una mordida…le conviene callar. "S-solo un poco, podrías ser más cuidadosa Jade" se queja. Haré que se arrepienta de sus palabras.

"¿Cuidadosa? ¿Así?" finjo una voz inocente para cuando finalmente palpo su miembro entre mis manos. Lo saco de su ropa interior y acaricio suavemente. Él suelta un suspiro de alivio y cierra los ojos. Eso es, sabía que el dolor no le duraría mucho. No soy tan mala después de todo. Me levanto sólo un poco apoyándome en mis rodillas para darle espacio para deshacerse del maldito bóxer y así lo hace. Mis besos siguen bajando. Te digo que este chico tiene espectaculares abdominales, son simplemente…magníficos. Los beso, y sigo bajando, llego a su oblicuo, es tan marcado…me pregunto si Beck tendrá un 11% de grasa en todo el cuerpo, tomando en cuenta que eso es lo mínimo que un humano puede tener para sobrevivir. Puedo sentir su miembro moverse a mi lado. Sólo lo sostengo entre mis manos. Y continuo besando sus abdominales bajos, entonces es cuando veo que me mira como rogándome por que juegue con él. "Estoy siendo cuidadosa _cariño_ solamente eso, no quisiera lastimarte" miento esperando que reaccione. Llego hasta mi tan conocido amigo, está completamente despierto y sonrío al verlo.

"Jade por favor…" no, no aún.

Lo único que hago es acariciarlo lentamente y con la menor fuerza posible, aunque sea un roce lo disfruta y me exige más, pero lo ignoro. Él me pidió delicadeza, eso tendrá. No pondré esa cosa en mi boca, no ahora.

Pone una mano sobre mi cabeza acariciando mi cabello, ¿acaso cree que con eso cederé? "Necesitas más que eso" Dije llevando atrás su piel y puedo sentir una especie de gemido de su parte, es como un gran suspiro. "por favor…por favor Jade…sólo un poco, no pido más"

Su respiración está entrecortada, está casi jadeando. Debe ser torturante tener tan poco. Está bien, está bien. No quiero esperar tanto, aunque si yo no necesitara obtener placer ahora mismo, podría seguir en esto hasta que rogara por su vida que lo tocara más fuerte. Veo su virilidad dirigida a mi cara, como si estuviera rogando algo de atención. Me acerco lentamente y lamo la punta al mismo tiempo que lo acaricio a lo largo recogiendo su piel. Vuelvo a lamer pero esta vez desde el comienzo hasta el final.

Lo meso en mi mano una y otra vez, subo, es suficiente. No quiero hacer eso ahora, mi mano juguetea con él. Y parece feliz con eso. No sé cómo me quita la única ropa que nos separa. Mientras la aleja veo lo húmedo que estaba. Vaya…no sé si eso es de ahora o de hace un rato en Hollywood Arts…por suerte él la arroja lejos sin notarlo.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganar un buen regalo de navidad? Y ¿qué será mi regalo de navidad?", "Son muchas preguntas" le digo dándome importancia. "Dime, ¿qué te gustaría más que nada? Algo que no te haya dado quizás…" él no lo duda, sonríe ampliamente con sus ojos marrones, me besa antes de responder "Pues…ya sabes…esos dos números que siempre he querido…el 6…" Comienzo a sacudirlo en mi mano antes de que termine de hablar. "Eres tan pervertido Beck, quieres lamerme mientras yo juego con mi boca en tu…" Me calla con un beso, te digo que está realmente emocionado con todo esto. Es imposible pasarlo por alto. Está completamente duro, genial…

Con un giro, se posiciona sobre mí y yo lo acojo con mis piernas. Me abrazo a su espalda con ellas y él se apega a mi diciendo "Me parece que estás lista" No me interesa si está mojado ahí. Si duele mejor "Entra ya" le demando. "Pero… no tengo" Ugh...protección, protección, siempre la misma mierda. Esta vez no quiero esperar. "Te doy tres segundos para que entres o tendrás que ir al baño a terminar sólo" Él obedece mientras comienzo a contar. "**Uno…" **Toma su amigo entre su mano y lo acerca hasta mi

"**Dos…"** Comienza a moverlo por mis labios, a lo largo, buscando la entrada. Diablos Beck eres tan estúpido a veces. _Oh…mierda…_

"**Tres….."**

Nunca entra bien…me quema, pero se siente bien. Él comienza a moverse hacia mí, abalanzándose dentro. Son estocadas lentas pero mierda…profundas. Está bien, puedo con esto…

Hace tiempo que dejó de preguntarme si estaba bien después de que entraba. No sé si ya no le importa, o es que cree que me gusta el dolor. Bueno, lo hace…lo que no quita que el dolor sea dolor. Para mi sorpresa estoy muy tranquila…digo, pensé que quería esto más que nada pero…no es así. Lo miro, entre vaivenes su pelo se mueve hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Está cubierto por una delgada capa de sudor, sus ojos están clavados en mis senos, él simplemente ama como se mueven. Sonrío y él lo nota, me sonríe de vuelta. Hacía unos días que no estábamos así. De hecho…hace semanas que no teníamos algo de acción. No es que no quisiera…era solo que no sentía la necesidad de esto. Y ahora que lo pienso, ahora tampoco lo estoy gozando como pensé…entonces ¿por qué inicié esto?

¿Por qué le permití hacerlo? Sé perfectamente que me enfurece que acabe antes que yo. Porque entonces se relaja y tengo que esperar o hacerlo yo. Y no está tan duro como si estuviera esperando. ¿Por qué lo provoqué? Es estúpido, me gusta que él intente seducirme…o que me ruegue ¿por qué no fue así esta vez? Oh sí…todo es por **su** culpa

Anoche quise estar así, pero de otra manera, no sabría explicarlo. Vega estaba tan… mojada que en unos minutos desee ser un hombre para entrar en ella. El sólo contacto con su piel me vuelve loca. Quien lo pensaría…Y hoy…en el baño…fue genial. Sí, dije genial y lo catalogué como _genial_.

**¡Qué estupidez! **No puede ser que esté emocionada por ella, es imposible, fue sólo un regalo. Pero ¿por qué lo hice en primer lugar? La verdad es que siempre quise hacerlo, sólo una vez… quizás la hubiera drogado para saber qué se sentía, entonces ¿por qué lo hice hoy?…ah, mi cabeza me mata… ¿qué estoy haciendo? Pensando en ella en estos momentos, es lo más estúpido que podría hacer.

Beck me mira preocupado, como si pudiera ver que pasa por mi cabeza. Supongo que no es tan egoísta después de todo…también piensa en mí placer. De pronto se detiene y yo desvío la mirada. Me siento humillada, completamente avergonzada…y ¿por qué? Es horrible pensar en ella en estos momentos. No puedo creerlo… mi mente y mi cuerpo están completamente desconectados. Quisiera apagar mis pensamientos y dejar los puntos sensibles de mi cuerpo en _ON._ "¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres subir?" Pregunta pero no respondo. No tengo ganas de eso ahora. Quisiera dormir…

Esto me afectó, es realmente humillante que esa buena para nada de Vega esté manipulándome ¿quién_ Mierda se cree_?...No, espera…Pero qué estúpida soy, es sólo mi mente que me traiciona…ella no hizo nada, absolutamente nada… Sólo estuvo ahí esta mañana…cuando la besé, cuando me empapé de ella…

Mi respiración se agita. Beck viene hasta mis labios y los besa intentando resucitar a la muerta que soy, así me siento. Cierro mis ojos y nado en mis memorias. La lengua de Vega estaba deliciosa…de la manera en que jugaba con ella. Desearía que estuvieran aquí, desearía descubrir de qué es capaz. Cierro los ojos.

Unos labios suaves y tersos me besan, con tanta pasión. Como en esta mañana…y sus labios, pero no esos. No los de su boca. Estaban tan….Mhmh….

Sus gemidos_"… Jade…Jade…"_ así es cómo me nombraba anoche y esta mañana… "_Jade…"_ Sus gemidos resuenan en mi cabeza. Y uno se escapó de mis labios sin saber cómo. De pronto mi libido volvió.

Los labios que están en mi boca bajan a mi pecho, una lengua… ¿es tu lengua Tori? Sonrío. Baja…sigue bajando. Sin detenerse llegan a mi intimidad. Esa lengua lame mi sexo sin compasión, es rico. _"No te detengas" _Me aferro a la cabeza de esos labios, de esa lengua. Mierda, creo que podría llegar en un minuto. Quiero esa boca de vuelta a la mía. _Quiero tu boca Tori Vega…_

Abro los ojos y todo lo que veo es un cabello castaño. Pero no es ese que imaginé, es un cabello mucho más corto y lacio. Es el de Beck, lo tomo por el cuello y le pido con un idioma no verbal que venga hasta mí.

Lo beso con una pasión que hacía tiempo no sentía, lo quiero, lo deseo dentro, quiero sus labios. No puedo detenerme. Me encuentro jadeando no sé cómo… él viene y entra como si nada. Debo estar tan mojada… no lo quiero sueltar. Elevo el nivel de mis caderas mucho más y me aferro a su espalda, con mis brazos y mis piernas.

Rasguño, le muerdo los hombros, mierda…que rico…

Él suelta unos gemidos y murmura cosas, y yo que lucho por no decir algo con lo que podría arrepentirme luego.

"Mierda Beck, justo así"

Me quema, pero quiero más. Más… más…

Nuestras respiraciones están coordinadas, recuerdo los gemidos de Vega…y suelto los propios míos. Están en mi mente, y no se van. Aquí puedo disfrutarlos sin retener los sonidos que salen de mi boca. Beck me cambia de posición, me levanta un poco aferrándose por completo a mis caderas, cambia el ritmo, me azota contra él.

"_Jade…"_

Me aleja saliendo de mí, yo le reprocho como jamás lo había hecho…y me sorprende entrando de nuevo, por completo. Lo hace una y otra vez, sale y entra. Está tan duro…tan rico…

"_Beck…"_

"_Uhmm" _

"_Beck…Oh…" _Viene…estoy a las puertas… esa corriente que me llena completamente. Mis sonidos aumentan, Beck no me da descanso. Me azota contra él, deliciosamente doloroso. Siento que me partirá en dos, no pares…no…

_No…oh…_

Se deja caer sobre mí con suavidad. Estamos empapados de sudor- aunque yo mayormente del de él- Respiramos al mismo tiempo. Me es difícil respirar…siento que moriré…o que morí y estoy en el cielo del placer. Jamás me había pasado esto…jamás había tenido un orgasmo así, mucho menos siendo dominada por él.

Beck besa mis labios respirando con dificultad en mi cara. Yo acomodo su cabello, lo quito de su rostro y lo observo. Se ve tan lindo con esa expresión…

"_Eso estuvo…estuvo…"_ Lo sé, estuvo magnifico. Yo sólo le sonrío. Después de un par de minutos lo libero finalmente dejándolo salir de mí. Mi novio se recuesta a mi lado y deja caer un brazo en mi abdomen. Descansamos hasta apaciguar nuestras respiraciones.

Me acaricia débilmente, sus manos tiemblan. No está acostumbrado a soportar su peso sobre la cama. Si sigue así tendrá unos brazos similares a los míos. Lo sé porque tengo unas piernas fuertes y llenas de músculos trabajados y eso no es gratis. Yo soy quien trabaja aquí, sonrío.

Me pongo de pie en busca de algo de ropa. Sé que nadie entrará pero es costumbre…

Ah qué diablos…vamos por una más…

* * *

No me odien tanto ¿sí? Pues creo que es necesario que Jade pase por situaciones suficientes que la hagan entender algo que reprime. Bueno...si lo odiaron comentenlo por favor, en verdad me interesa lo que piensan u.u

Gracias por los reviews u.u


	4. Imán

**Hola a todos y muchas gracias por sus adorables Reviews, de verdad me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Aunque es un poco extraño que me escribieran tanto para el Bade y no para los Joris, así que los amenazaré con eso. Parece que es mejor si me odian xD bueno...bueno...ah!******** perdón por la demora. No tengo pc en casa y el notebook que usaba murió. Así que estoy desde el trabajo actualizando. Arriesgando mi estabilidad laboral por ustedes ;'3**

**Como sea, espero que les guste este capítulo. Es desde la perspectiva de Tori. Disfruten**

**Victorious is not mine**

* * *

Imán

( TORI )

No sé qué me pasa, no me siento bien… estoy aquí en casa y ni recuerdo cómo es que llegué. Estos últimos días han sido muy raros…no en un mal sentido. Pero siento como si esto fuera una pesadilla. Quizás estoy dentro de una pesadilla de Jade, porque estoy segura de que ella disfrutaría mi dolor. Suspiro al entrar a la casa y ahí está mamá que me mira preocupada. Me gustaría correr hasta mi cuarto, taparme con los cubre camas y dormir, no tener que darle explicaciones a nadie. Nada de nada.

"Tori, justo estaba pensando en ti… ¿Estás bien querida?" me pregunta con el entrecejo arrugado de preocupación. "¿No le gustó el regalo a André?" Añade acercándose a mí, tomando mis brazos en sus manos. "No mamá; el regalo fue un éxito, es sólo que… estoy cansada" Ella me sonríe dulcemente y por alguna razón me dan unas ganas enormes de querer llorar. No estoy acostumbrada a mentir, menos a ella. Me mira poco convencida y dice "Quizás si tomas una ducha y tomas una siesta estarás más 'descansada'. Bueno, como sea, voy a casa de tu abuela. Así que llegaré tarde y recuerda que estaremos de vuelta en un par de días."

Ella sigue hablando pero no soy capaz de entender lo que sigue diciendo, Trina entra a la cocina apresurada e interrumpe a mamá. "Mamá, Que tengas un buen viaje tú y papá. Nos vemos el lunes,¡ descansen y pásenlo bien!" Ella nos sonríe y sube las escaleras, a buscar las cosas supongo, está bien. Me vendría de maravilla un tiempo sola para pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, suspiro "Tori, recuerda que es un secreto. Voy a salir en media hora más y voy a 'casa de una compañera a hacer una tarea' por los siguientes dos días. Tú bien calladita, si llaman cuando no estoy di que estoy en el baño o algo" Me sonríe suplicante, cuando quiere lograr algo puede ser muy convincente, los últimos días se ha portado muy bien…según ella, Santa Claus toma en cuenta estos días para regalarte las mejores cosas. Es mayor que yo y cree en Santa…o como lo llama ella 'santa papás' mis padres le dan el dinero o las cosas que ella quiere de obsequio. No es un misterio saber _qué_ regalarle; nunca ha sido una persona sutíl. Yo sólo asentí y miramos en dirección al sonido de unas pisadas en el segundo piso que bajaban la escalera. Era mamá con un montón de bolsos y una maleta. Trina se le quedó mirando y fue a buscar un vaso de jugo, así que fui a ayudarla y la encaminé hasta la puerta. "Gracias mi amor, nos vemos, cuídense, y nada de fiestas eh", "Sí mamá" dijimos Trina y yo al unísono.

Cuando mamá se fue, Trina no dejaba de mirar el reloj impaciente, lo único que pude hacer es ir a mi habitación. Mis pies pesan más de lo que pensé, era como si mi cuerpo no me respondiera. Desconozco por qué estoy así. Apenas llegué al cuarto me dejé en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

Tic~ Tac~ Tic~ Tac~

El reloj suena, ya son las 6 de la tarde. Me pregunto que estará haciendo Jade….

Sí…Jade. Cierro mis ojos y veo su sonrisa, no puedo evitar sonreír de vuelta y mi corazón se acelera. Abrazo mi almohada y sumerjo mi rostro en ella. Esto no puede estar pasando, jamás había estado con alguien mientras tenía una relación. No sé qué pensar. Todo ha sido tan extraño con ella, desde el primer día cuando probó un shampoo de café en mi pulgoso cabello. Ugh… ¿por qué no la odié desde el principio? ¿Por qué no pude? Y ahora tampoco puedo, simplemente no puedo…hay algo en ella que me hace volver todo el tiempo, no importa cuán ruda sea conmigo. Con una sonrisa me convence de todo y odio que sea así, soy más manipulable que Rex!-tomando en cuenta de que Rex es una marioneta que tiene más personalidad que su dueño-. Pero es que ella me encanta.

Puede que me atraiga…creo que de cierta manera siempre lo sospeché, pero esto es tan…imposible. Digo, es una chica y yo también. Aunque imagino a Rex diciendo algo al respecto y a Jade golpeándolo en la cara, mirando a Robbie con tanto odio que lo obligaría a hacerse pipi en los pantalones. Sonrío con algo de tristeza.

Me siento como la peor chica de la historia, ¿cómo puedo estar haciéndole esto a un amigo? Lo peor de todo es que Beck también me gustó un tiempo -o eso creo-. Era tan dulce y amable…protegiéndome de Jade todo el tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, siempre pensé que Jade sentía algo por mi –no en el buen sentido quise decir- Siempre que estábamos los tres cerca ella abrazaba o besaba a Beck…lo que me hacía sentir mal. Como si estuviera marcando territorio o algo más.

Nunca me gustó verlos juntos, digo… hacen una linda pareja después de todo. Beck es un chico atractivo y Jade es la espanta 'fans' suyas. En el comienzo siempre se veían tan felices… sentí envidia muchas veces al verlos besándose como si fuera lo único que los mantuviera con vida. Y estaban juntos para todas partes, digo, aún lo están pero es distinto… cómo desearía poder estar con Jade aunque fuera por unos minutos… sólo mirar sus hermosos ojos y perderme en ellos…oler su perfume, acariciar su piel tan suave. Poder desenredar con mis dedos ese cabello negro con toques Calipso…

Odio ser mujer a veces, tan emotiva y sensible… Restriego mis ojos secando las lágrimas que se asomaban por mis mejillas. Me siento como basura, hice que la novia de uno de mis amigos fuera infiel conmigo, y dos veces…no es sólo un engaño de besos. Fue mucho más que eso, fue mi primera vez…la primera que tanto me preocupé de alejar de mis exs…incluso cuando las cosas se tornaban cálidas y el momento fuera ideal para hacerlo no dejé que eso pasara. ¿Por qué le permití eso a ella? Me siento rara…no es pena, pensar en ella me hace sentir feliz ahora pero hay algo más…y no sé qué es exactamente. Tomo mi Peraphone y comienzo a escribirle antes de entrar en razón.

'Espero que estés mejor ahora, Jade'

Escribí y dejé caer mi móvil sobre mi abdomen, sin esperar respuesta porque sé que no es buena respondiéndome –ni siquiera cuando tenemos tarea designada y es _necesario_ que me hable lo hace- así que no hay esperanzas.

'Hola ahí Tori, ¿extrañándome?' sigue de una carita guiñando un ojo…. Y casi imagino su expresión, me sonrojo. Y antes de que pueda si quiera responder me llega otro mensaje.

'Dejé mis anillos en tu mueble junto a tu cama' Miro hacia el lado y ahí estaban. Me tenté y los tomé colocándolos en mis dedos. Otra vez suena el celular '¡No te atrevas a ponerlos en tus manos!' Di un respingo, casi pude leerlo con su voz amenazadora. "¡Es muy tarde Jade!" dije y le saqué la lengua a la pantalla. Claro, como si ella pudiera verme.

"¡TORI! Voy saliendo, cualquier cosa me llamas. Playa, ¡allá voy!" Gritó Trina desde el primer piso y cerró la puerta con mucho entusiasmo. Lo había olvidado, estaré sola por un par de días, ahora será mejor que me relaje. Dejé mi peraphone en la cama y fui a tomar una ducha.

Una vez que salí, me sentí mucho mejor. Fue refrescante dejar caer mis pensamientos junto al agua. Me puse el primer atuendo que encontré y lo vestí, después fui hasta la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Da igual si luzco como un desastre, después de todo estaré sola. Quizás mañana me junte con Cat o André… Solté mi cabello de la toalla que lo secaba y él enfrió mis hombros. Se siente bien…pero sigo sintiéndome extraña.

Con un vaso de jugo y un pocillo papas fritas me fui hasta el sillón. Encendí la televisión y dejé correr el DVD musical que estaba ahí sólo para oír algo de fondo porque no tengo ánimos de ver los programas ahora… No sé si creo en las coincidencias; ahora mismo suena el Dvd de Katty Perry en la canción Lost. Suspiro y comienzo a cantar la canción que está corriendo.

_Estoy por mi cuenta hoy_

_Boca abajo en la porcelana_

_Sintiéndome tan alta pero luciendo tan lenta_

_(…)_

_Alguna vez te has sentido tan perdida_

_Conociendo la salida pero aún así sigues perdida_

De las pocas canciones tristes que tiene, tuvo que sonar precisamente esta. Suspiro una vez más. Miro alrededor sin saber qué hacer. Ni tengo ganas de escribir en mi página de slap, oh, también dejé el celular en la cama… digo, ¿Qué gracia tiene escribir si no tengo nada bueno que decir?

.

_Alguna vez te has sentido tan perdida_

_Conociendo la salida pero aún así sigues perdida_

_Otra noche esperando a alguien que te lleve a casa_

Esto es todo tan raro, y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Perdí mi virginidad…sé que hoy en día no es algo tan importante. Imagino que para Jade tampoco lo fue, pero para mí era algo especial. Si ella supiera cómo me siento… pero la verdad es que a mí también me gustaría entender cómo me siento. Es extraño… estoy avergonzada, después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿quién no lo estaría? No sé cómo seré capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Todo cambió… pero qué carajo, somos actrices ¿no es así?

Se supone que ese es el trabajo de una actriz, es fingir alguna una situación, o hasta una vida entera distinta y hacerlo creíble. Supongo que así aumentaré mis habilidades…

¡Pero a quien quiero engañar! Jade me gusta… siempre me ha gustado, no sé si en este sentido… porque ahora conozco una parte que jamás pensé que tendría. Y no puedo evitar verla con Beck y sentirme mal, él no es para ella. Es demasiado frio, no la trata como debe. Además ¿qué le vio? Sé que es guapo…pero tiene un genio de mil demonios-no como la misma Jade- pero no sé…quizás sólo me caiga repentinamente mal porque veo que la hace sufrir, no tiene sentido del humor. Jade merece alguien que la quiera y respete, no que la trate como un perro cada vez que hace algo malo; yo no la trataría así. No digo que él no la quiera. Es sólo que…pareciera como si siempre quisiera tener una oportunidad con cualquier chica que se le acerque. Es coqueto e insinuador y lo sabe. Es como un animal que siempre está al acecho. Es tan… ¡desalmado! Además no tiene talento, digo… ¿es sólo guapo y ya?

Bien Tori, estás descalificando a tu contrincante sólo para sentirte mejor….-suspiro- Soy peor basura de lo que pensé. ¿Eso soy verdad?… tratando mal a un amigo por…esto…. Todo esto está mal, muy mal…

Siento que voy a explotar y ¿por qué? Por… un extraño regalo de navidad. Digo, quizás en los ojos de Jade sea sólo sexo. Aunque me duela pensarlo así….hay una gran probabilidad de que todo esto sea parte de un juego de ella. Si intento pensar fríamente, entiendo que hasta puede ser una broma de su parte. La imagino diciendo algo como '¿qué sucede Vega? No me digas que no lo disfrutaste. Agradéceme que te haga sentir bien, porque es lo máximo que alguien como tú podría llegar a tener' Debe ser menos importante para una chica como ella que…bueno, tiene pareja así que claramente…no es nueva en eso como yo. Digo, es cosa de verlos como se besan en frente de toda la escuela y no hay que ser un genio para saber que ellos ya lo han hecho. Y creo que está bien…es más, quizás yo misma llegue a una etapa en mi vida donde tenga amigos sólo para divertirnos un rato.

Será mejor que me tome las cosas con calma y piense antes de actuar porque me siento muy extraña con todo esto y no quiero tenerla de enemiga…no podría ahora que tengo estos sentimientos por ella. Aunque no estoy segura al respecto, me gustaría entenderlos mejor.

Algo interrumpe mis pensamientos, es el timbre me pregunto quién será. Abro la puerta con desganas y veo un cabello negro con ondas…no puede ser…."Jade"

Ella voltea al oír su nombre y ladea la cabeza con su ceja alzada.

"Así es" No sé cuál será mi expresión ahora, estoy casi en shock. Todo se ve nubloso; literalmente, es sólo que…son demasiadas coincidencias pensar en ella y que venga a mí como si hubiese sido un deseo y ella mi genio.

Me mira y siento como si me desplomara por dentro, es como cuando derrites mantequilla en un una tostada recién hecha o como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido en un momento…no estoy segura de cuál de las dos; quizás ambas al mismo tiempo. Ella se queda en el umbral de mi puerta esperando que la haga pasar, yo hago una mueca y entra. Lo sé, la casa está hecha un desastre pero no es por mi culpa, fue Trina.

Tampoco sé cómo debería tratarla. Si la saludo de beso en la mejilla o…no, o nada. Ella no suele saludar a las personas de besos como yo. Como sea. No es como si las cosas fueran a cambiar entre nosotras… ¿o sí?

"Olvidé mis anillos Tori" Dijo Tori… ¿Dijo Tori? "Los quiero de vuelta, son mis favoritos" No sonríe, me pregunto qué le pasará… intuyo que algo anda raro…

"S-sí…están arriba" Pero antes de que termine de hablar ella comienza a caminar hacia mi pieza. Si antes me sentía mal, ahora me siento peor… tengo náuseas. Pensé que me sentiría distinta cuando estuviéramos juntas. Estaría Feliz o algo como incómoda. Pero no, me siento muy confundida, me pregunto si ella sentirá igual. Quizás sólo haya sido sexo y yo estoy tomando todo esto muy a pecho, muy personal… sólo exagero, como sea creo que debemos hablar.

Para cuando llego a la pieza ella ya viene de vuelta, parece muy apresurada ¿En verdad condujo tanto sólo por sus anillos? Podría haber esperado al lunes, digo…Jade tiene un arsenal de accesorios: Cadenas, anillos, lentes. ¿Por qué son tan importantes? No Jade, no me engañas…sé que quieres aclarar esto como yo. Se me abalanza tan rápido que es como si quisiera atropellarme con su cuerpo y lo único que me atrevo a hacer es abrazarla con mis manos a la altura de su cintura.

Me arrastra hacia la cama y se pone sobre mí. Besa mi cuello y no sé por qué la dejo…se siente bien…La veo sonreír ampliamente y se aleja acostándose a un lado de la cama.

¡No sé qué pasa conmigo! Digo, ¿cómo puedo permitirle hacer eso? Se siente rico pero… ¿por qué dejo que me trate como quiera? Es como si hubiese querido atraerme al cuarto en primer lugar. Por qué tengo que ser tan complicada cuando las cosas no son tan difíciles. La abrazo y atraigo hasta mí, puedo sentir su respiración sobre mi oído. Intenta levantarse pero no la dejo, no quiero que me vea… una pequeña lágrima cae por mi costado y no puedo detenerla. Me siento muy triste…me ahogo en mi propio miedo, sí eso que sentía era miedo… pero ¿miedo a perderla?

La quiero después de todo, y mucho antes de que pasara todo esto de ayer en la noche…la quiero así como sé que quiero a André, es mi mejor amigo…si no fuera por él no estaría en Hollywood Arts pues él me obligó –literalmente- a audicionar. Y Cat, quiero mucho a Cat! Es tan especial…tan talentosa y brillante, es única; no hay momento donde dejes de reír con ella. Robbie es un chico muy raro…pero es bueno después de todo. Bueno y Beck también es un chico lindo…tiene buenos sentimientos. Los quiero a todos… pero por sobre todo…Jade es quien me hace vivir; siempre fue así. Es quien le da un toque especial a mis días y es por eso que tengo miedo…

Ahora que lo pienso siempre quise acercarme a ella. Porque no puedo vivir lejos de ella, es como mi imán. Alguien que me atrae y aleja a su voluntad, supongo que tiene que ver con su carga. Y ahora estamos tan cerca… no quiero soltarla.

Ella me acaricia los hombros y yo me vuelvo como gelatina, parece que ella lo nota por que se acerca a mi cuello y lo acaricia con ternura, besa mi frente; es tan dulce…

Estar con Jade es como una aventura cada día; es caminar sin saber a dónde y eso no me molesta. Es una ruleta rusa, es…genial. Ahora entiendo qué es lo que me pasa. Y es algo tan estúpido que me desconozco, jamás me había comportado así por alguien; no quiero estropear las cosas pero no puedo temer todo el tiempo. Jade me gusta; es una chica de mi edad y es normal que cometamos errores. No por eso voy a perderla ¿no es así? Si yo la acepto por cómo es, y todo lo que trae con ella… ¿no es justo que ella haga lo mismo por mí?

Sea lo que sea que tenemos, me gusta. Y podría mantenerme al margen si ella lo quisiera. Se acomoda a mi lado recostándose boca arriba y yo aprovecho esos segundos para secar mis mejillas.

"Jade, sé que no es un buen momento pero…" no, no soy capaz de decirlo. Mi cabeza palpita, es normal que me haga sonrojar pero…debo estar más roja que las cerezas. Tomo aire y la miro directo a los ojos, está atenta. Ok, es mejor que lo diga y ya.

"Jade, me gustas. Y no sé que signifique todo esto para ti…pero…" la beso en los labios, es lo único que quiero porque de pronto me siento incapaz de hablar. Besa tan bien, es tan suave…y dominante a la vez. Ella me corresponde el beso y parece no haberle molestado lo que le dije. "Ya lo sé Vega, sé que te gusto. Eso no es algo nuevo" dice sin romper el beso, es más, creo que está sonriendo. Y yo me quedo sin aliento. ¿Lo dice en serio? "Sé que te gusto y que te vuelvo loca…en _todos_ los sentidos posibles", ¿cómo es que agita mi respiración así como si nada? Mi corazón se alzó, creo con todas mis fuerzas que esta chica gótica puede ser capaz de darme un ataque al corazón de tanto que me hace sentir.

Muerdo su labio inferior haciéndola sonreír ampliamente. No es justo, era una declaración de amor...o algo y ella me molesta…bueno, es algo que hace a Jade ser Jade. No me enoja ni nada. Me recuesto sobre mi estómago apoyando mi mentón entre mis manos cruzadas y la miro fijamente. Ella se acomoda y queda semi sentada mirándome en todo momento. Frunce el entrecejo y hace sobresalir su labio inferior, espera ¿me está imitando?

Hago una mueca sin querer y Jade estalla en carcajadas. ¿Ah sí? Me posiciono sobre ella entrelazando las piernas y me acerco a sus muslos apoyando mis manos en la cama. Parece sorprendida pero sigue casi igual de divertida que hace un rato. ¡ OH! Veremos si sigues tan divertida después de esto.

Me voy directo a su cuello, tan pálido como el resto de su piel. Lo muerdo fuerte y pego mi entrepierna a la suya, ahora yo soy quien está arriba. Suelta un gemido y yo me alejo un poco de su cuello para ver su cara. De inmediato borró esa expresión burlesca de su cara. Tiene otra… es como dolor pero…no parece que le moleste. Y sin saber por qué…vuelvo a su cuello. Y esta vez beso el lugar enrojecido, casi puedo ver mis dientes incrustados. Lamo despacio y sin querer mi cuerpo se mueve al mismo vaivén que mi lengua.

Jade respalda su cuello contra la almohada, parece que le gusta…si no, no bajaría la defensa. Me siento tan bien así… como si tuviera el control de ella; poderosa. Acaricia mi espalda por debajo de la ropa y me entierra las uñas. Está bien, no me molesta… pero parece como si luchara por controlar su cuerpo haciéndome sentir dolor de vuelta. Pero Adivina qué Jade, ahora soy yo quien juega.

Puedo oír uno que otro gemido saliendo de su boca y yo no hago más que lamer su cuello. No la culpo, yo no fui muy silenciosa que digamos. De fondo está una canción de Katy Perry aún sonando, y me encanta es Teeneage Dream. Pero ahora mismo no me interesa, esta canción suena mucho más interesante. Jamás me imaginé haciendo esto, y mucho menos con Jade…la chica ruda de Hollywood Arts.

Se medio sienta conmigo encima; me quita la camiseta y yo la obligo a quitarse la suya también. Es un poco divertido ver cuán exigente es, digo, yo estoy arriba… ¿debo mandar no?

Comienza a recorrer sus manos por mis hombros hasta mi pecho pero yo la detengo y me acerco a ella lo máximo posible para imposibilitar sus manos, no es que no quiera que me haga algo…es sólo que ahora yo quiero hacerla sentir bien. No permito su mano juguetee, no hay más espacio entre nosotras que no sea el que deja nuestras curvas. Puedo sentir cómo su piel me quema, porque la mía aun está fría por la ducha, whoa…hasta su ropa interior está caliente. Es negra y de encaje, me hace sentir como una niña con estos que traigo puestos de color rosa. Eso además del tamaño que tienen. Son grandes…mucho más grandes que las mías, de Cat y Trina juntas. Sonrío, no no, no tanto…pero sin exagerar es como Cat y yo juntas.

Ella me sonríe de vuelta y yo beso sus labios tensados. Tiene unos labios tan hermosos, unos carnosos y rojos naturales. Sus grandes ojos se ven Calipso ahora, ellos me miran; están medio cerrados…hey me gusta esa expresión. ¿Será su expresión de placer?

Beso su cuello y sin querer me alejo de su entrepiernas. Ella me mira atenta ahora y acaricia mi espalda –acaricia, rasguña, para mi es lo mismo viniendo de su parte- Beso sus hombros, tan suaves…y vuelvo al cuello dándole un pequeño mordisco al bretel de su brasier moviéndolo hacia el lado. Ella sonríe y lo aparta…oh, creo que quiere que la bese ahí…

Bueno, si está ordenándome tan sutilmente será mejor que obedezca ¿no? Hago un camino de besos hasta sus pechos y muerdo su brasier. No sé por qué lo hago, me parece divertido porque ella sonríe. Tiene unas hermosas curvas, y ahora mismo no me interesa cuan raro se oigan mis pensamientos porque es cierto; tiene un cuerpo hermoso. Es tan delicado…tan… no puedo definirlo ahora mismo porque no puedo pensar bien. Sólo quiero hacerla sentir bien.

Hago a un lado esa tela negra que nos separa y veo su pecho desnudo por primera vez. Beso alrededor hasta llegar al centro. La miro antes de hacer cualquier cosa, no quiero que se moleste conmigo. Lamo a lo largo de su pecho y puedo sentir como se endurece la punta con mi lengua.

La verdad es que no sé muy bien qué hacer, solo intento recordar las cosas que me hizo la otra noche pero no me siento nerviosa y ahora que lo pienso mejor, se siente bien hacer esto…creo que simplemente actúo como mi cuerpo diga

Jade se aferra a la ropa de la cama, y eso es lo más sexy que podría hacer ahora mismo. Disfrutar de una manera elegante lo que hago por ella. Bajo hasta su vientre y lo beso, beso el costado de sus caderas tan curvilíneas y muerdo de vez en cuando. Llego hasta el borde del pantalón y lo muerdo mirando hacia arriba. Ella sonríe parpadeando lentamente y me lleva de vuelta arriba.

¿Por qué? ¿Tan mala soy? No puedo evitar sentirme un poco mal

"Tranquila Vega, es muy pronto para eso" ¿Qué? Pero si yo estoy mandando, veamos si resulta "Silencio West" Muerdo su labio inferior y vuelvo hasta su vientre. Esta vez no miro hacia arriba, no estoy pidiendo su autorización. Simplemente quiero besar su abdomen, quiero hacerlo y a menos que me corte la cabeza no me detendré. Jalo el pantalón hacia abajo y puedo ver su ropa interior, hace juego con el brasier. Comienzo a besar debajo de su ombligo. No sé cómo es que se hace eso que me hizo en la mañana en el baño de chicas…. Quiero decir, jamás podré ser tan buena como lo es ella conmigo, debe tomar mucho tiempo manejar tu lengua y todo eso…

No sé por qué me sonrojo y no logro evitar mirar hacia arriba. Tiene una expresión entre…enojada y decepcionada. "Vamos Vega, ¿Dónde quedó tu energía?" Pregunta molestándome. No es que me retracte…es sólo que no sé cómo se hace. Lamo el espacio debajo de su ombligo cada vez más abajo y llevo una mano a su pecho. Acaricio su pecho mientras comienzo a besar su entrepierna sobre la ropa interior. Aplico algo de fuerza contra ella haber si siente. Miro hacia arriba y sí, le gusta. Me pregunto si seré capaz de hacerla tener un orgasmo alguna vez….

"Suficiente…"dice pero su voz suena débil, como si en verdad no quisiera que me detuviera, así que la ignoro hasta que repite "Suficiente…" Su voz suena como un susurro. Es como una súplica. Como si tuviera que detenerme ahora o las cosas se pondrían muy feas. Pero la ignoro hasta que me toma por el cuello y me sube hasta quedar sobre ella nuevamente.

Se mueve debajo de mí y se siente bien. ¿Se sentirá bien ella frotándose contra mi muslo? Yo me quedo quieta, la verdad es que no sé qué hacer. Es la primera vez que hago algo así, lo único que me atrevo a hacer es besarla tan apasionadamente como puedo. Siento sus manos en mis caderas, está indicándome cómo moverme. Es extraño, es como si estuviera practicando algún paso nuevo de un baile pero no tengo el compás. Me dejaré llevar por sus movimientos.

Estoy tan concentrada en hacerla sentir bien, que olvidé por completo el sentir yo, o al menos fue así hasta que ella desabrochó mi brasier y comenzó a besarme ahí. Ahora sé muy bien a qué ritmo ir porque mi cuerpo se mueve por sí solo. Es al que mi interior quiera, ahora soy yo quien la guía en el baile. Me gusta.

De pronto mordió mi pecho, y duele mucho…mucho…. Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla pero intento ignorarla, estoy segura que podría molestarse si la detengo. Cierro los ojos y la dejo, me mece sobre la cama con la fuerza de sus piernas y lame mi pecho. Sus movimientos se calman lentamente.

"¿Todo en orden?" Pregunta como si estuviera preocupada. Abro lentamente mis ojos temiendo que se empapen de lágrimas. "Sí" No, es imposible mentir, eso me dolió… tontas lágrimas que arruinan el momento.

Jade suelta un suspiro pesado, como el bufido de un animal y se acomoda en la cama, me da un espacio al lado. Genial, ahora está de mal humor por mi culpa…soy tan estúpida, ahora mismo me odio.

Me ayuda a vestir y no dejo de sentirme como una completa idiota. Ahora no sé si lloro de dolor o de impotencia. "lamento todo esto, de verdad que sí" Digo y mi voz suena débil. Me ofrece un pañuelo desechable de la cómoda junto a la cabecera de la cama y dice "Está bien Vega, puede que te haya mordido muy fuerte. Ahora me consta lo sensible que son las pequeñas. Tranquila, te compensaré luego" Me besa el mismo lugar donde hace un rato mordió sin piedad.

"¿De verdad? Digo, ¿de verdad no estás enojada?"

Sonríe dulcemente y se recuesta a mi lado; acaricia mi cabello lentamente. Bueno, al menos no está enojada conmigo y eso es todo lo que me interesa ahora. Tal vez continuemos esto en otro momento. Ahora ya tengo algo de confianza en mí… quiero decir; no pareció molestarle algo que hiciera –ignorando mis lágrimas-

"Por cierto Vega, no vuelvas desobedecerme. No hagas algo _ a menos_ que te lo pida. Y cuando diga 'detente' _debes_ detenerte. ¿Entendido?"

Oh oh… sí suena molesta…

Agrega "Pero no eres _tan _mala después de todo…cachorrita"

Un cumplido…y me llamó…cachorrita, sonrío secando mis lágrimas y la miro. Ella hace una mueca con la boca, haciendo sonar sus dientes como lanzando un mordisco al aire. Siempre encuentro la manera de arruinar las cosas, pero me gusta la idea de intentarlo luego. Conocerla mejor, no es algo físico…es algo más. La abrazo, insisto…no quiero soltarla jamás.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo. ¿Qué piensan al respecto? ¿Les gustaría que pasara algo en particular? Sugerencias...ideas, serán bienvenida a mis ojos. No olviden que inspiran mis capitulos así que comenten :P**

**Tengan una buena semana**


End file.
